


not sure yet (unfinished)

by curlyjade



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyjade/pseuds/curlyjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not really sure where I'm going with this but AU where Harry was forced to go into a sex shop by Niall and Louis ran into Harry because he was running away from someone. (clearly not done and still in the woodworks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not sure yet (unfinished)

It was all very too fast for the boy, he wanted to _slow_ down. Yet the _very_ moment he thought that he knew it was a mistake; he presumed everyone was out to get him. He thought he escaped at least temporarily, but he glanced and saw ___. That moment in time an air of melancholy surrounded him. He wasted time by going into a useless dispute with himself. Then manifested that his only option was to: _run_. The boy turned onto the next street frantically, hearing his heart skip a beat. He ran as fast as he could from nothing but that treacherous _'someone.'_


End file.
